


Crazy

by esteefee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve drives Danny crazy.  Seriously.</p><p>Spoilers: Pilot (01x01), Powa Maka Moana (01x17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/gifts).



> A birthday present.

Steve makes Danny crazy, completely nutso, absolutely out of his mind, can’t-think-for-the-busted-brain-cells wackamany, and it isn’t just because of the zany shit he pulls, like that stunt last week with the dirt bike and the jumping four lanes of traffic [

 _“What? Why’re you looking at me like that?”_

 _“—the fuck? Why am I looking at you like this? I don’t know, Steven. Maybe because it’s you pulled an Evel Knievel without the benefit of, oh, a _ramp_ , or this little thing we call a helmet, or any other important safety paraphernalia, like an effin' _net_ —”_ ]

and coming up grinning with nothing more than a couple of bleeding cuts on his face, and with the perp clenched in one fist.

And it isn’t the way he consistently drags Danny along with him on his madcap jaunts into life-endangerment [ __

 _“I suppose this, _this_ is where you so solemnly tell me it is Island Tradition for every young man to at least once face the crumbling edge of Kilauea's _burning lava bed_ when in pursuit of a suspect. Am I right, Steve? Tell me I’m right.”_

 _“Uh. Maybe we should go this way instead.”_ ]

And, no—even though he’s stymied by it, what gets him the craziest isn’t that no matter how furious he gets, no matter how much he rants and gets in Steve’s face, Steve just chills out and comes back with something that either revs him up even hotter because it’s so _completely preposterous,_ or says something that takes the wind out of Danny's sails entirely [ __

 _“Hey, man, I’m sorry. I said I’m sorry. I’m sincerely sorry. That’s what I was trying to tell you, last year, when this conversation first started.”_ ]

But it does make the top ten. Because no one’s ever gotten to him like this. No one’s even come close. Rachel just got hurt and chilly when Danny got furious, which made him feel guilty as hell; worse, when things got bad, she eventually began blowing her stack, too, and started throwing things.

Never when Gracie was around, thank God. They tried never to argue in front of Grace, but still, it was damned unsatisfying blowing off steam around Rachel, and Danny always seems to have a pretty good head of it.

Which, Steve doesn’t seem to mind. What the hell is his problem, anyway? What is the guy’s damage? Because that’s also on the list of Things About Steve McGarrett That Drive Danny Looney Tunes, and it’s a doozy, because watching Steve [ __

 _“C’mon, let’s get out of here, Steve.”_

 _“What’s your hurry? Can’t you just enjoy the moment?”_

 _“I’ve enjoyed the moment. The moment is fully enjoyed, all the happy families are happy, with the exception of Justin’s, and we can put the case to bed and put _us_ to bed, which I’m thinking would be a very good idea after the last twenty-four hours, what do you say?”_ ]

and knowing what’s going on in that fucked-up head is a little too much to take sometimes. Sometimes knowing what Danny has, and knowing what Steve _doesn’t_ , is hard to stomach. It makes Danny just a little bit nuts.

But nothing, nothing at all, not Steve's harebrained escapades, not the last-minute escapes, not the way Steve touches him all the time like he can’t stand it if Danny is more than two feet away at any given second—none of these things drive Danny as crazy as _this._

This, right here, right now.

Steve, laid out for him, waiting. Trusting. Like he hasn’t been—like the guy doesn’t even—

That’s why Danny has to close his eyes, but it doesn’t help, because the soft sounds Steve makes when Danny pushes in are almost deadly to his sanity. It’s worse when Danny opens his eyes, though, much worse, because then he has to watch Steve’s face and see that look, that helpless look, open and so goddamned surprised, every time. Danny thrusts a little harder, and Steve’s eyes close, but only for a second, a half-smile on his face as if he knows what Danny’s up to, and his long leg curls around Danny’s waist to shorten the stroke, slow him up, make him feel it.

Drive him crazy.

Danny is pulled down, forced by gravity, by want and inevitability and insanity and every screaming part of him that’s saying how screwed he is, every single time he does this; pulled into the warmth of Steve’s lips against his, and the panting shudder of Steve’s breath as he tries to keep kissing Danny even though it’s ten kinds of uncomfortable. Finally Danny pulls away from the disappointed grasp of Steve’s hands and sets himself to rocking back and thrusting in, and nothing has ever made him crazier than feeling Steve’s body pulling at him while Steve’s face shows him everything, every little thing Danny’s cock is doing to him, the soft moans going on and on like a prayer.

“Wait,” Steve says, that half-smile back on his lips, and his leg tightens, heel pressing against the small of Danny’s back.

Seriously, the guy will push him right over the edge into Toonville someday soon, no problem. But though every single part of Danny’s body, especially his cock, is yelling at him, Danny obeys, and pushes in deep to stop, his groin pressed hard against the muscles of Steve’s ass.

Steve opens his eyes, and, God, the look again, hazy and so naked and almost youthful. “Danny,” Steve says, then takes a breath and starts to come, his cock twitching against his belly.

Danny loses his mind for real then, fucks in and out until he can barely see or think, just comes on autopilot, the look and the feeling burning into his heart.

“You drive me _nuts_. You drive me totally crazy,” he says later, come and lube all over the place, Steve a limp, sweaty weight curled up with his broad back under Danny’s right arm. His pointy chin is digging into Danny’s left shoulder, and Danny shifts a little to make him turn his head.

“Sounds like a fun time.”

“You think that sounds fun? Driving me around the bend?”

“Yeah, fun. People are always telling me I need to have more fun.”

“Oh, they do? Who are these anonymous people, so I can kill them quietly and dump their bodies in a volcano?”

“You might know a couple of them.” Steve scuffs his cheek against Danny’s shoulder and the tingle of his stubble makes Danny’s nipples go erect.

“Miscreants. No-good punks.”

“You should have them arrested instead. I hear that's proper procedure.”

“Now that is an idea. I should cuff them together.” It is kind of a hot image, and Danny pauses for a second. He feels Steve smile against his shoulder.

“They would probably lend you a pair.” Steve’s fingers wander along his stomach, again making Danny shiver.

Danny grabs his hand and ends up holding it.

"So, how come I drive you crazy?” Steve doesn’t sound overly concerned.

“You just do, you with the—” Danny waves his free hand, “—always all the time, making me nuts, like that just now, with the, _you_ being so _you_ and all. You know.” He can feel a blush coming on.

"Really?" Steve chuckles softly and then pushes up to suspend himself over Danny. It does very nice things for his arms and chest, which Danny appreciates, truly. Another thing to add to the list. Then Steve lowers himself and kisses Danny, so the list kind of flies out of the window for a minute or two.

“Me too, you know?” Steve says when he’s done making Danny stupid. “You drive me more than a little nuts. All the damned time.” Steve says it low, in Danny’s ear, and there’s no sane reason that should make every single nerve in Danny’s spine sit up and take notice. But there you have it.

“So, we’re both crazy, is what you're saying.”

“Yup.” Steve’s grin is white and brilliant and just like it looks when he’s about to do something incredibly stupid.

“Awesome,” Danny says. "Terrific."

And the scary thing is, he really means it.

 

 _End._

**Author's Note:**

> "Sincerely sorry" quote is from the Pilot, if that wasn't obvious.


End file.
